


could it be anybody

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: “Hana,” Riley pulls away, but she lets her hands rest on Hana’s waist. “I don’t know what I’m doing, when this Tour ends.”Hana recognizes the admission for what it is: a way out. She could step away, sit down and chat with Riley about any number of things, or say goodnight, return to her own train car. But there’s also an invitation in Riley’s eyes, and a longing. “Neither do I,” she says, and the look that passes between them is an acknowledgment that they could soon find themselves on opposite sides of the world again. “Which is why I’m glad for every moment that we have together.”Riley holds her gaze. “I guess all any of us has is this moment.”
Relationships: Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	could it be anybody

The lights of Paris are beautiful, but nothing compared to the way Riley’s eyes are shining right now. It’s something Hana might say if she had the confidence. Or perhaps she just doesn’t want to disturb the comfortable silence.

“Oof, these shoes are not made for traipsing around city streets,” Riley states as she toes her flats off. Hana thinks they’re probably more comfortable than the heels she’s been wearing all day, but unlike Riley, Hana has never run marathons or spent long days hiking through forests. Unlike Riley, Hana isn’t fearless. Hana isn’t even certain that she would casually begin to disrobe in front of someone else, even though Riley has already seen her in a state of undress. 

Hana flushes at the memory of their first meeting. Riley had stood in front of her, looking impossibly cool yet attractive in a leather jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots. “Oh...you’re gorgeous,” she’d said, her tone matter-of-fact but her eyes betraying her interest.

Riley makes a noise of frustration, and Hana is shaken from the memory. “Do you need any help with that?”

“Yeah, the zipper is a bit stuck. Thank you,” she adds as Hana carefully frees the dress’s fabric from the zipper’s teeth and lowers it the rest of the way. 

Hana lets her fingers trail along Riley’s back. “What about this?” she asks as she touches the clasp of the strapless bra. She should be more shocked than she is by her own boldness.

Riley shivers, but her voice doesn’t catch. “Yes please.”

Hana unhooks the bra, and misses the way it falls because she’s gazing at the curves of Riley’s breasts, letting her eyes follow the contours of her back and hips.

She steps back to allow Riley some room. Riley doesn’t turn around, picks up her dress and her bra and lays them aside, then reaches up to pull the pins out of her hair. She has her locks done up in an artfully messy mass of twisted tendrils, and Hana can’t suppress a sigh at the way Riley’s long, dark hair begins to cascade down her back.

Riley turns, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Hana doesn’t attempt to tear her eyes away. “You’re gorgeous,” she whispers, and erases the few feet between them, cupping Riley’s face in her hands and drawing her in for a long kiss.

“Hana,” Riley pulls away, but she lets her hands rest on Hana’s waist. “I don’t know what I’m doing, when this Tour ends.”

Hana recognizes the admission for what it is: a way out. She could step away, sit down and chat with Riley about any number of things, or say goodnight, return to her own train car. But there’s also an invitation in Riley’s eyes, and a longing. “Neither do I,” she says, and the look that passes between them is an acknowledgment that they could soon find themselves on opposite sides of the world again. “Which is why I’m glad for every moment that we have together.”

Riley holds her gaze. “I guess all any of us has is this moment.”

Hana smiles and pushes her gently, so she’s laying back on the bed. Hana attempts to climb atop the bed to straddle Riley, but giggles as she finds herself tangled and restricted by her own dress.

Riley grins. “Let me help you with that.” She sits up and reaches behind Hana to lower the zipper on her dress. As she pulls the straps off of Hana’s shoulders, she leans in to trail kisses along her collar bone.

Hana sighs, allowing her eyes to flutter closed, but she feels herself growing impatient, biting her lip as she toes her shoes off and pushes her dress down over her hips, letting it fall to the floor.

“It’s a magnificent view from down here,” Riley smirks as she lays back and stretches her arms above her head.

“That’s interesting; I have an incredible one from up here.” Hana worries her lower lip as she reaches a tentative hand toward Riley.

Riley closes her eyes as she arches up to meet Hana’s touch, and Hana allows herself to drink in the sight and feel of her, the way her nipples pucker beneath Hana’s fingers, the way the scar stretches and curves along her thigh-like a map, or an invitation.

“Mmm…” Riley opens her eyes and reaches for Hana. “Do you want to lay beside me?” Her voice is low and husky.

Hana settles on her side next to Riley and leans in to claim her mouth with a kiss. They’re both breathing heavily when they pull away. Riley trails a finger across Hana’s chest. “I think this bra is in the way,” she teases.

“You should help me with that,” Hana murmurs, and Riley grins as she reaches around to undo the clasp. Hana sighs as Riley pulls the bra away and sets it aside. 

There’s heat in Riley’s gaze as she trails a hand along the contours and lines of Hana’s body, and Hana can feel the heat that must be flushing her skin pink.

Riley’s fingers play at the waistband of Hana’s underwear, a question implicit in her touch. Hana rests her hand on top of Riley’s, stilling her fingers. “Let’s just keep kissing tonight,” she murmurs. Riley smiles and cups Hana’s face in her hands, pulling her close for a kiss.

*****

It’s still dark when Hana wakes. There’s a chill in the air and Riley is curled into herself on the bed next to her. Hana carefully moves around Riley, picking her clothes up off the floor and redressing. 

The bedding rustles as Riley stirs. “I’m jealous of anyone who gets to watch you do the walk of shame,” she murmurs, her eyes heavily lidded.

Hana smiles. “Oh? Is it really that obvious?” She reaches behind her back to zip her dress.

“You look deliciously disheveled.”

“Well, I think everyone is probably asleep,” Hana replies, but she makes an attempt to smoothe her hair.

Riley sits up and slides off the bed, still undressed, and puts her arms around Hana. Hana pulls her in for a hug, closing her eyes as she breathes in the citrus scent of her hair.

“Thank you,” Riley says as she pulls away, tucking a strand of hair behind Hana’s ear. She smirks. “I had a good time...at the Eiffel Tower.”

Hana smiles. “Oh, was that all?”

Riley’s smile turns conspiratorial. “Well, that’s what I’m going to tell anyone who may have noticed that you were conspicuously absent last night.”

Hana raises an eyebrow. “And no one will question why it took us so long to return from the Eiffel Tower?”

“Well, we did take the scenic route on the way back. The view was breathtaking.”

“It was lovely.” Hana gazes at her intently. “Especially at the end.”

Riley bites her lip and looks away for just a moment. “Get out of here before I drag you back to bed,” she whispers.

They share one more hug before Hana leaves the car, carrying her shoes in her hand. When she returns to her own car, she picks up her handheld mirror. She can’t remember the last time she looked such a mess, with her mussed hair and smudged makeup, but her smile reaches all the way to her eyes.


End file.
